A fluid pump in the related art generally includes a pump casing containing upper and lower pump casings, an impeller mounted in the pump casing, a motor for driving the impeller to revolve, as well as a heating element for heating the fluid. In a conventional heat pump, the heating element is mounted in the interior of the pump casing or is a part of the pump casing, such as the upper pump casing or the lower pump casing. Because the heating element mounted in the interior of the pump casing (such as a circular heating pipe) is required to be wound between an outer side of the impeller and the pump casing, the volume of the pump casing is increased and the pump efficiency is reduced. In addition, due to the lack of protection apparatus of the heating pipe, the heat pump may not pass an abnormal condition test, such as a drying test of heating pipe. As for a heat pump with a heating element being a part of the pump casing, because the pump casing must have good sealing performances and heat resistance, the pump casing and the heating pipe may have relatively more complex structures, and costs for the manufacturing and assembling are relatively higher.